Amun Dynasty
by LiveinJpg
Summary: TUHAD LIVES. Their lives together as King and Queen of Egypt
1. The Greater Wife

***Set after Part two* Ay isn't evil- Nakht is a good boy- no death ( unless the character is a real bish)**

"Habibti," The frantic voice of Pharaoh Tutankhamun whispered in a desperate panic as he hovered over the unconscious body of his lover Suhad of the Mittani. " She was found in a small cottage my lord, just outside the walls, the fire avoiding her but everything else in it's wake was obliterated" the young man nodded and clapped a hand on his general's shoulder " you have served me well Lagus, I will not soon forget." Lagus exited the room that held the still breathing body of Suhad; Tut frowned at how fragile the mother of his child looked how her garments were dirtied and how her hair smelt of smoke and death.

He rested a light hand on her stomach " are you still with me my son?" A single tear traveled down his face and he placed a soft kiss to Suhad's forehead the woman stirred and within a few minutes she shot up with a gasp and a series of coughs. "water!" Tut yelled and a servant appeared with a goblet of the liquid "drink my love," he encouraged urgently Suhad gulped the water eagerly when she was through she dropped the goblet to the ground and began to sob a harsh ragged noise "you are safe now Haddie" he embraced her and she looped her lithe arms around his neck.

"Ankhe," she whispered clutching his long black hair Tut was confused "yes she is fine love but-" Suhad shook her head and swallowed more air "Ankhesenamun made this so, she tried to kill me- to kill our child" his grasp became tighter "she would never-" Suhad began to sob once more "but it is so! She lured me outside of the palace with false information regarding my family!" Tut pulled back suddenly and held the shivering woman by her shoulders "of this you are certain?" Suhad nodded "I promise my love, she only wishes to bring us pain" Tut nodded and waved for a servant "fetch me the queen" he commanded in a steady voice as he played with his lover's hair.

Seconds later Queen Ankhesenamun entered the room draped in her linen garbs and dripping in gold jewelry, she smiled at Tut before she noticed with whom he was sitting "this cannot be," Ankhe muttered her face pale and stern "'what cannot be sister? That you've sent the mother of my heir into harm's way?" Ankhe lowered her head " she is not of our blood, brother" she bit out throwing a nasty look towards Suhad who clutched nervously at her stomach. " She will be my wife, she will be the mother of all my children, and she will be my queen as Egypt no longer has one" Ankhe slapped Tut across his face her rings leaving red markings across his cheek he held his face and spit out a glob of blood "seize her!" He demanded of the stationary guards who stood at the room's entrance. Ankhe attempted to flee only to be lifted by a burly guard and tossed over his shoulder " I've prayed to the gods that your beloved Mittani whore would die! Along with her your dirty blooded child! You will regret this Tutankhamun!" Ankhe's screams filled the palace and drifted down the halls.

"Shall I send for a physician Haddie?" Tut wondered as he caressed her stomach she shook her head and placed a hand over his " I am still with child," she assured him and a large grin took over his features. " Would you like to bathe then?" He asked and she nodded with enthusiasm " will you join me my love?" She asked quietly and the King nodded lifting her from the bed in which she had been lain. Tutankhamun carried her all the way to the bathing house when they arrived he sent away all of the servants and stripped the Mittani of her dirty garments and gently placed her in the steaming water. The king stripped himself as well before entering the bathing pool and settling himself behind Suhad, he cupped his hands and gathered water and began to rinse her hair, ridding it of knotting and ashes of the dead. He placed a lingering kiss on her naked shoulder and she sighed and leaned against him further " were you very afraid?" He questioned as he rubbed scented oils along her body Suhad shivered at the memory of almost being burned alive "terrified, for our child, for you."

" You selfless woman" he admonished with care as he rubbed her belly in soothing circles " we mustn't talk of this event anymore my love, the topic wears my nerves and i fear it cannot be Good for the baby" he kissed her neck this time " the baby" Tut whispered a happy lilt to his voice. " I am very Confident in the birth of this child" Suhad smiled " the women in my family are known for their luck in fertility as well as childbirth" " Gods I love you" he whispered throatily as his hands wandered from her stomach to her nether regions lingering there and rubbing slowly at the pink pearl between her legs. Suhad began to moan her muscles turning weak as the Pharaoh worked her body in ways no man had before. Suddenly he turned her around and with a splash of water she was Impaled on his engorged cock a scream of pleasure hissing through her lips as she bounced up and down with a rhythmic motion to her hips. Tut nipped at her earlobes as he felt his lover tighten around him signaling her release and triggering his. With a shout the king and future queen began to climax simultaneously. The two were toweled off by a few servants then dressed before they retreated to the Pharaoh's chambers.

" You told Ankhe that I was to be your wife," Suhad reminded Tutankhamun as he clutched her close to himself. He grunted in agreement " I did, will it be so?" Suhad smiled a secret smile " I will be Queen?" Tut squeezes her tighter " my only queen" "then yes, I will marry you Tutankhamun" the two shared a passionate kiss. " We will wed as soon as tomorrow, where i first fell in love with you" Suhad gripped his hand "and where is that my love?" Tut chuckled " the mountains in which you can see the sun set upon all the pyramids," "that is when I knew I loved you too my king" Tut nuzzled her neck " we shall consummate our union where we consummated our love For each other" Suhad moaned " I thank the Gods that you've chosen me." " I thank the gods for sending you to me" here they kissed and eventually rolled into a position in which Suhad straddled the Pharaoh.

"I burn for you Enti hayati," Tutankhamun groaned and began to rotate his hips against her center "you... Are not exhausted?" Suhad shook her head "I never tire for your love 'omry" said she in a cool breath " nor I yours" he grunted pulling the dress from her waist whilst sliding out of the linen pants that covered his waist. The couple remained attached at the mouth until Suhad reaches for his risen member and began to stroke it In steady grips. Suddenly Suhad was on her back her legs laced around his back and her nails racing up and down his bronzed back. He entered her in one swift thrust a loud scream rippled from her throat as they began to set a steady motion. " Yes my king, oh Gods yes!" Suhad moaned with wild abandon clutching at his hair and pulling it as he bit her neck in a possessive display of lust.

"My beautiful queen" he groaned as his hips met her in faster thrusts his breathing escaping in shallow gasps. Suhad shuddered around him her walls contracting involuntarily and her mouth shaped into a seemingly permanent scream. Covered in a sheen of sweat Suhad sighed,Tut gave a look of concern " all is well my love?" She nodded and with a small laugh said, "It seems we will never be clean my lord," he tugged her to his chest " what is so great about being wan when you can remain dirty with your loved one?" He growled playfully whilst tickling her side. The couple drifted off to sleep in the nude not bothering to cover up with anything but a thin gossamer sheet. Suhad was the first to awaken when a sliver of sunlight danced across her eyelids her movement stirred the king who awoke with a yawn and a toothy smile. " Ra has called to us Nefer" " we shan't keep the God RA waiting hm?" Tut smiled and clapped his hands loudly once, twice, three times before a group of servants appeared " my loyal staff, today I will wed Suhad of Mittani" a synchronized now was directed at the nude Suhad who blushed. " the garments should be as opulent as the woman you see here, the dismissed Queen Ankhe keeps my mother's jewels in a wooden chest," here Tut took a Moment to examine his future wife "bring all the rubies and emeralds concealed as well as her crown, not only Is today a wedding it is a coronation" the servants bowed to the floor before scurrying off to find the necessary items to please their King.

Within the hour Suhad had been surrounded by a flurry of lady servants who washed and bathed her in essential oils that smelled of powerful herbs and spices. Her hair had been combed into a wavy sea of black and brown red flowers placed within the ridges. Her makeup was done the Egyptian way with dark coal tracing her eyes and eyebrows and a brilliant hue of blue shading her lids. A white dress was given to her the bodice embroidered with gold and other magnificent gems and threads it flowed over her golden sandal covered feet and swished when she walked. Lastly the crown of Nefertiti sat heavily on her head, though she seemed even stronger because of it.

Suhad was guided by guards to a golden covered litter she sat inside and gasped as she was lifted from the ground. From behind the curtains she heard the people of Thebes cheering " long live Queen Suhadamun!" Was a phrase that seemed to be popular amongst the crowd while others yelled vicious slurs a particular one made her clutch her unborn child out of fear; " Mittani bitch!" The voice shouted angrily luckily she was being carried away from the chaos and to her King. The litter was placed on the ground once more After a while of walking and a few breaks for water. She pulled back the curtains to see Tutankhamun in his Pharoah apparel, shining in the slowly setting Egyptian sun Vizier Ay and Nakht standing by his side.

She walked towards him the white of her dress billowing in the mountainside Breeze, " you look beautiful my love" he said with loudly over the whistling wind and slowly beating ceremonial drums " as do you my king" she bowed her head slightly as he reached for her hands. The coronation ceremony was fairly quick Suhad had been given the full Egyptian name of Suhadamun Atinmerit Tarihah Ta-Apep as well as gifted a snake scepter by her husband the ruby eyes sparkled in the sunset. As the sun began to set lower the high priest bound the couple's hands with a white cloth reciting words to the gods before granting Tutankhamun permission to kiss his new wife. " Leave us," Tutankhamun commanded as he picked up his new queen and proceeded to carry her to a tent similar to the one in which they had first made love.

" My Suhadamun," he whispered touching her face with a gentle hand she kissed the hand as it lingered on her lips " my Tutankhamun," she replied just as quietly " we are blood now," he vowed placing a guarded hand on her stomach. " Together we will raise our sons and daughters in the greatest dynasty Egypt and all the earth have ever known," his voice held purpose and determination " we will make the finest kings and queens my love" he placed his forehead against hers " that we will Thiti, that we will." And they kissed once more as husband and wife, as Pharaoh and Queen the sands swirling outside the tent.


	2. A Most Fruitful Womb

I'm sorry that this one is so short and lacking sexy times! Much to come in the next chapter!

My tumblr: laneposey

Months had passed since the union and coronation of the Mittani borne Queen Suhadamun Atinmerit Tarihah Ta-Apep. Within these months her belly swelled slowly with the highly anticipated heir of Egypt.

Suhad sat now in pain as her child prepared himself for entry into the world, her stomach contracted violently and with each painful wave Suhad gripped the golden arms of her throne.

She has spent the day listening to the grievances of Thebes people, reassuring their worried minds and accepting gifts on behalf of the Pharaoh.

"Guards," she called calmly to the men who loitered around the room a young man rushed to her side " my queen?" Suhad gritted her teeth in pain and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Ah, Setê, help me to my room call the physician, it's time- and someone please find the Pharaoh" the Queen was rushed to her chambers where the physician awaited.

Setê placed the woman on her bed where she writhed in pain " how long has your pain been present?" Asked the physician as he placed his cold hands upon her belly Suhad took a deep breathe but before she could answer a blur of royal blue cloth and gold had pushed the physician from her side.

" I heard the news my love! Our child is coming!" King Tutankhamun said excitedly placing a hard kiss to her mouth then doing the same to her hand.

Suhad smiled and kissed the back of his hand before a crippling pain erupted from her abdomen causing her to cry out. The physician ushered the Pharaoh to his wife's unoccupied side and snapped his fingers; immediately two women arrived one with a pitcher of water the other with a bundle of towels.

"You may leave Pharaoh" one of the women said with a low bow as she began to arrange Suhad's legs Tut gripped his wife's hand and kissed her forehead "I will stay with the queen if she so wishes?"

Suhad nodded whilst biting her lip the woman bowed her head slightly. "You can do this my love" Tut said to her gently Suhad gazed into his eyes "we can do this" she reaffirmed.

Several hours passed and a sweating Suhad lay exhausted with a baby boy suckling at her breast she turned her head to smile sleepily at her husband who held another baby boy close to his chest.

" At last the gods have granted me with a fruitful woman! You've given me not one but two heirs at once!" " what shall they be named Al-houb?" They switched infants so each would be properly fed by their mother Tut held the fully fed child into the air

"Amkhu-Amun Ukani Ra-Mei the first of his name" the Pharaoh said in a sweet voice nuzzling the baby's nose with his own " and your little brother shall be named by your mother" Suhad smiled a tired smile.

" I did not choose my own name my love" Tut chuckled and kissed the exhausted woman " but I know you have names in mind; these walls have ears you know" Suhad pretended to look shocked " you sneak" she accused playfully before looking down at the pink-brown baby.

"Tis'ata- Amun Kikkuli Artatama the first of his name" she whispered lovingly Tut smiled "future kings of Egypt" Suhad kissed him fully " not for a long while my love, as that title belongs Solely to you."

Suhad was given a few hours to bond and rest with her sons before she was awoken by the sounds of fanfare outside of the palace. Tut stood on the balcony grinning and waving to his people Tis'-ata and Amkhu held firmly in each arm cooing softly to the unfamiliar noises.

" The gods have made it so that when my reign is over Egypt will have not one but two kings ready to take my place!" The crowd cheered wildly and Tut turned around to face his queen who had begun to walk over weakly " Tetam! Kul! Help the queen" from the shadows two servants attended to Suhad and ushered her towards the balcony the servant named Kull carried a chair for the queen to sit upon before the crowd.

" I present to you the twin princes of Egypt! Amkhu-Amun Ukani Ra-Mei & Tis'ata- Amun Kikkuli Artatama" the presentation of the twin princes left the palace courtyard covered in sweets and flowers brought by the adoring people of Thebes, it was now late at night and the king and queen had placed the babies into two separate cradles.

Suhad lounged gracefully on a nearby chaise as her husband doted on their sons " you will be trained by my best general, Lagus, and you will be mentored by one of the wisest men I know, Ay; and perhaps one day my sons you will find a woman as beautiful as your mother" after saying this he walked to his wife with outstretched arms and a crooked smile.

" it is their first day of life my Pharoah," Tut pecked her nose with his lips " the first day of the rest of their lives queen" Suhad smiled before drifting the recesses of her mind. Tut notices the withdrawal and pulled her to him "what is it my lovely?" He asked whilst petting her hair. Suhad gave a confidant smile " I know how to unite our people" Tutankhamun looked confused.

" The Mittani?" Suhad nodded " we arrange for one of our sons to wed one of the king's daughters that will give us access to the Mittani people for generations to come, a permanent bloodline both Mittani and Egyptian." Tut became animated, " and then when the time comes for our sons to rule they each will have their own kingdom!"

" Yes my Love!" He kissed her hard on the mouth and she responded eagerly pulling apart he took a deep breath, " I will arrange for Ay to write the necessary request to the Mittani kingdom, you continue to inspire me my darling."

Guards were placed on surveillance of the children as the king and queen made ready for bed. "The physician warned me that you will not be able to be intimate for several weeks" Tut admonished as he sucked on an exposed part of her neck " this is correct" she moaned as her fingers laced with his.

"I am extremely sore my king, but..." She trailed off as she reaches for his semi hard member and began to stroke it until it rose to full mast "you are not restricted from pleasure" The young father groaned as she worked her hands up and down his shaft in a slow steady motion, her eyes trained on his as he writhed and arched with pleasure.

Suhad sped up her motions and with a grunt her husband's pent up release was freed and he lay with sparkles of sweat dancing across his forehead in the candlelight. The king changed his garments before rejoining his wife in bed " this will be a long couple of weeks my love, of not being able to be inside you."

Suhad nodded solemnly " but imagine the pleasure that awaits" she tempted with a nip to his earlobe the man smiled and pulled her close to him drifting off to sleep with dreams of his children and queen.


	3. A Queen's Wrath

" Khamun!" Suhad moaned breathlessly her lower half held down firmly by the Pharaoh himself as he licked viciously at the tiny pearl of flesh between her legs.

Suhad squirmed and arched her back off of their golden marriage bed and when she realized that his actions would remain relentless she bit into a nearby pillow.

" That is it Queen come for me" he coaxed adding a finger to her heat " my love" she screamed attempting to push him away from her center her attempts again remained futile as his strong arms held her decidedly in place.

The queen convulsed and came with a sigh her body going limp and a glow surrounding her aura.

Suhad rolled onto her stomach, "Sometimes my dearest one, I think that instead of man, you are simply a god in man form." Tutankhamun chuckled and slapped her on her backside for good measure before standing up.

He donned a black robe with gold embroidery before placing his traditional headdress on his head "'what is today's agenda?" Suhad asked whilst reaching for a goblet of wine

"Ankhesenamun's trial is today," Suhad stilled "am I permitted to watch?" Tut looked at her in confusion " you wish to see Ankhe after what she did to you? To our children?"

Suhad nodded " I wish to see her suffer... At your hands" Tut nodded " I see" he gave her a long kiss, " go and fetch Amkhu and Tis'ata I'll be waiting for you in the throne room" his wife nodded and placed a loving kiss to his cheek.

A nurse maid hovered over the twin princes as they slept; Suhad tapped her quietly on the back and smiled motioning for her to take leave.

Suhad gently picked up Amkhu and gave him a kiss to the cheek the baby gurgled and opened his eyes to stare at his mother who only smiled wider before placing him in a bassinet that had wheels ( let's pretend they have strollers mmkay?)

Tis'ata did not wake while Suhad placed him into the bassinet beside his brother as he simply curled to the side with a prolonged yawn and slept on.

The young mother wheeled her children to her personal powder room where one servant took the children and another sat Suhad onto a throne and began to do the traditional makeup that was expected of a queen.

" That is truly very pretty Re'Mese" Suhad remarked at the wig the young servant girl had made which was cut into an angular bob and flecked with pieces of blue hair " thank you my queen" Re'Mese said with a blush before placing the wig atop of Suhad's head.

As promised Tutankhamun sat in the throne room, his face was a mask of dark eyeliner and a frown creasing his mouth. Silently Suhad took her seat next to him their children placed at his side now awake and wriggling.

The pharaoh held out his hand to his wife who took it and placed a kiss above his emerald ring Tut smiled breaking his stoic routine shaking his head and patting his lap.

" I won't distract you my love?" She asked in hesitation he shook his head " a welcome distraction Habibti" he said warmly grasping her waist and pulling her

Onto his lap.

A crowd of onlookers appeared some servants, some townspeople, and others just curious souls. Ankhesenamun was dragged before her brother and sister in law, thrown to the floor by a burly guard.

Her appearance had suffered a drastic change as her hair was in knots and her face marked with dirt and grime. " Brother," she sneered as she looked upon the ruler's current position.

"Sister," he mimicked while he played with Suhad's hair " I see that you are still here Mittani whore" Ankhe spat Tut tensed " you dare speak to your queen this way?"

He asked as Suhad rubbed his knee in calming motions Ankhe gave a choked laugh " queen? This is a queen? Our ancestors are rolling in their tombs!" She shrieked causing the babies to cry out in discomfort at the loud noise.

Ankhe turned towards the children her face the epitome of shock "'two?" She stuttered her neck stretching to see the heirs "both male no less" Tut said reaching into the bassinet to soothe the children, Ankhe stood from her place on the ground " they will never be seen as anything more than our bloodline's enemy."

Suhad gave a small grin which miffed the former queen "what amuses you Mittani whore?" Suhad shrugged in nonchalance "soon the enemy will be part of the Amun dynasty."

Ankhesenamun's face dropped as she turned to her brother "'you do not mean-" " a union by way of marriage" Tut interrupted coolly " binding the Mittani to our legacy."

Ankhesenamun threw herself to the floor and began to sob " why have the gods forsaken me!" She wailed Tut motioned for Suhad to get

Off of his lap so he could approach Ankhe. The Pharaoh moved to whisper into his sister's ear "perhaps the Gods stopped listening once you put my family in danger" he said menacingly.

Suddenly Tutankhamun grasped his abdomen and held up his hand which was red with his blood Ankhe grinned evilly wiping her faux tears "may they forsake you as well brother, may Anubis spit in your traitorous face!"

" Seize her!" Suhad demanded as Ankhe dropped the weapon she had forged from a hair pin, guards grabbed the former queen and hauled her back to isolation others rushed to the king who was paling by the minute as his blood seeped through his robes.

Suhad cradled her husband's head and began to cry " call the physician immediately" she said through gritted teeth as blood began to gurgle out of Tutankhamun's mouth. " It's okay my love," he managed Suhad shook her head " it is not," his head lolled to the right and a series of guards hailed his body to the physician's chambers.

Suhad remained in the throne room servants had since taken her children to their nursery and the physician was tending to the king. With a sigh she stood and walked to the prison holding where Ankhe sat with a smile on her face "how is my brother Suhad?" She taunted before Suhad stormed into the cell and pushed the girl against clay wall.

With an arm pressed across her throat Suhad whispered into her ear in a venomous tone "my husband lives," Ankhe choked and struggled to get out of the queen's grasp. Suhad used her other hand to stroke Ankhe's cheek " but you Ankhesenamun have reached the end of your traitorous life,"

Ankhe struggled some more before Suhad threw her to the ground " when Tutankhamun is healed he will be the one to end your life as it is his right, but if he refuses I will have to arrange another visit such as this, beating you with more than a few bruises across your neck."

Ankhe scowled and crawled to the room's corner as Suhad exited and left to tend to her husband. He lay still on a bed his chest rising and falling in steady motions, his chest was exposed and she cringed at the red stained bandaging.

She approached him and as if sensing her presence his eyes fluttered beneath his lids. She took his hand and kissed it "rest my sweet love" she whispered still content with the rise and fall of his broad torso.


End file.
